


sunlight

by hopeintheproles



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Everybody is soft, F/M, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeintheproles/pseuds/hopeintheproles
Summary: This morning she’s the first to wake up, which is rare. Most days if he’s not awake and scrolling through his phone beside her impatiently waiting for her to wake up, he’s in the kitchen making them both an elaborate and disgustingly delicious breakfast.One-shot fic. Chloe Decker watches Lucifer sleep. That's all.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	sunlight

This morning she’s the first to wake up, which is rare. Most days if he’s not awake and scrolling through his phone beside her impatiently waiting for her to wake up, he’s in the kitchen making them both an elaborate and disgustingly delicious breakfast.   
But this morning she’s delighted to discover that he’s still asleep, passed out on his back with one hand reaching out to her even in sleep. He’s still disturbingly handsome, which irritates her considering her own usual rats nest hair situation she always wakes up with. Lucifer always calls her lovely anyways.   
She’d been secretly hoping he might drool or even snore but his features are soft and--he’d hate to hear her say it--almost angelic.   
Chloe can’t help herself and curls on her side, watching the morning light pour over his features and create shadows out of his cheekbones. It’s strange to think the devil sleeps, even in human form. Although Lucifer has informed her he doesn’t need as much as the non-celestials do, he still likes it. And she likes him like this, without any banter or barriers. Just his nakedness and vulnerability that only she can give him. 

Their first night together, after he’d made good on his years long promises and made her come more times in one night than she had in the entire year, she asked him if that vulnerability made sex feel any different.   
“Different?” He repeated, breath puffing against her forehead as he brushed the sweaty hair back. “Different how?”  
“I don’t know,” she mumbled into his chest, limbs impossibly loose and relaxed, “if it feels better or newer, I guess, or if it’s the same.”  
He was silent for a long minute. So long she thought he might have fallen asleep mid-ponder, but his voice rumbled quietly in his chest beneath her as he pulled her closer against him.  
“It always feels different with you, darling.”  
That’s the thing about Lucifer, he’s never been one to pull his punches, and her breath gets stuck in her throat for one dazzling moment. Everything between them is still so new, and so fragile. Both of them have hurt each other more than they would care to admit to, but both of them are equally stubborn and determined. They’ll always figure it out.   
Picking up her head she pressed her lips against his, trembling fingers scratching against the stubble on his jaw, and felt his mouth slacken underneath hers. His lips are still a little bit salty from when he’d shouldered his way between her thighs and licked her into oblivion and she chases the remaining flavor before pulling back.  
His eyes are so so dark, but they never waver from hers, not once, and she can always find herself in them. She hopes, no she knows, that he can see himself in hers too.   
Chloe thinks that after everything they’ve been through Lucifer has managed to inscribe himself on her soul. She wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“I love you.” She tells him, just to say it out loud, just to hear it. Just to watch the way it always makes his eyes widen a little bit, like he can’t believe it no matter how many times she says it. It’s precious, that openness he only shows to her.  
“And I you, detective.”

The sun is warm on her back and she watches him wake up in increments. His hand twitches on the bed and reaches out further, only stopping when he finds the skin of her thigh and Chloe stifles a giggle at the light, ticklish touch. His eyelids start to flutter next and she watches his chest move up and down as he sucks in a long breath.  
“Good morning.” She smiles, propping her head on her palm and staring down at him. He still has sleep in his eyes and she can’t help her grin splitting wider when he rubs at them with the heel of his palm, grunting a little. It’s just so damn human.   
When he’s done he goes quiet, staring up at her like she’s made up of the sun, essential and light. Luminous. His.   
“Yes,” he agrees, pulling her down on top of him, “it is.”


End file.
